Anything for an A
by MirandaTam42
Summary: A Very Potter Musical fanfic. Cho Chang isn't doing well in Quirrell's class and asks to talk to him after class. AVPM. Team Starkid. Takes place sometime between act 1 part 8 and act 1 part 10. Please review!


"Hey professor, can I see you after class in your office?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes of course Miss Chang." Quirrell smiled and finished handing out homework. "Okay everyone, this is a 15 inch long essay, due Monday!" His class groaned and shuffled out the door. Cho stayed behind and gestured to Quirrell's office.

"Can't we just talk right here?"

"I know you've never done this before with me, but really it's best in a more comfortable setting."

Quirrell shrugged, "Well, whatever you think will help you the most." He walked up the steps to his office and unlocked the door, ushering Cho inside.

"Man, you really don't know what's going on?" whispered Voldemort.

'What?' thought Quirrell at Voldemort.

"She got a D- on your last test. I want you to just go with this and enjoy it, okay? You'll be sorry if you don't."

'Uhhhhh, sure. I'm going to enjoy helping my student out with my class. I have no idea why you care about this.' "Well Miss Chang, what's your question?" Quirrell sat down and pulled out all of his notes from a drawer.

Cho smirked and leaned over his desk, giving him a full view of her chest. "My question is something best answered over a desk with candles, professor."

"WHAT?" Before he could say any more Cho grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a kiss. Quirrell tried to back out of it but she scooted forward and held him still by placing a hand on his neck.

'Quirrell, just enjoy it, man,' thought Voldemort. 'It'll make up for not getting any chics in Hogsmeade.'

"Cho!" Quirrell pushed her away a bit and held her at arms length. She frowned and opened her mouth to say something but Quirrell cut her off. "Uh, um, haha, you should know something, Cho. Um, don't mess with the back of my head or my turban, okay? I have a, um, skin condition. Yeah, I have a skin condition that I picked up back there, and the turban covers it and keeps it from being exposed to anything and yeah just leave it alone."

He felt a bit sick as she nodded and said, "Well, I suppose I'll just have to keep my hands lower." Cho kissed him again and undid his tie, taking her time with each stepand intensifying the kiss as she went. Quirrell had no idea what he should do and settled for holding her around the waist.

'Hey Voldemort, what would you do to me if I didn't go through with this?'

'You might be my friend, but I can guarantee it'd be something painful. I haven't had any in years Quirrell, years! If you're going to be a pussy about it then I guess I'll have to contribute some of my finesse to this.' All of a sudden Quirrell found himself pinning Cho to his desk and unbottoning her shirt. His hands moved out of his control and he began to panic as Voldemort took control of his body. Quirrell wasn't feeling aroused at all but he could hear moans coming out of his mouth as she kissed him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Was he enjoying this? No, not really, but he couldn't help it.

Quirrell shuddered as he realized he was snogging a 12 year old girl in his office and might wind up having sex with her against his will. He relaxed his entire body to Voldemort's will for a couple of seconds and then snapped his head up. "I have something to tell you, Cho."

"Hmmmm, what is it sweetie?" She threw his tie on the ground and slowly untucked his shirt.

"That was my first kiss."

"Hahaha, good one." Cho giggled and looked at Quirrell again. "You can't be serious. How can a hot guy like yourself never have been kissed before?"

"I have a secret to tell you." Quirrell untangled himself from Cho and sat up. "Will you promise not to tell anyone? A few people know, but I want to keep it quiet."

"Of course!"

"I'm gay."

'WHAT?' thought Voldemort.

"What?" Cho looked crestfallen. "I-I, oh mah God, I just- I'm so sorry sir-"

"No no, it's okay. You couldn't have known. If anything, I should be apologizing for not telling you earlier. I was nervous, and well, I didn't want to admit it. I also wanted to know if Scarfy was wrong about me, because I would like to be able to have a 'normal' relationship and not ever be harassed about the gender of my partner. Evidently, I am officially gay since I just kissed the most beautiful girl i've ever met and couldn't make myself feel interested."

Cho blushed and played with her hair. "Thank you." She smiled but Quirrell could tell if was forced.

"I'm sorry that this isn't going to work out, Cho."

She sniffled and said, "It's not that. It's-it's just that I really n-needed to get my grade up and now my parents will be mad at me and I could get kicked off the Quidditch team and-"

"Cho! Honey, look at me. You are a smart, wonderful, beautiful girl who has a boyfriend who loves her. There are lots of other ways to get your grades up than to try and seduce your teachers. Yes, you can do it very well, but you're meant for so much more. How does Cedric feel about you doing this?"

"He knows I do it and doesn't like it but lets me because he knows how badly I need to get good grades."

"I want the best for you, Cho. Sleeping around with people just to get ahead isn't the best. Tell you what, despite what other people will think, I want you to come in here every day for lunch and have a study session with me so we can get your grades up, okay?"

Cho nodded and burst into tears. She hugged Quirrell and cried on his shoulder for a few minutes until she could talk. "You're the best teacher I've ever had, Quirrell."

Quirrell smiled and ruffled her hair, "That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me all day."

Cho blew his nose and stood up. "I need to go, but I'll see you tomorrow at lunch. Thank you so much Quirrell."

"You're welcome."

Once Cho walked out of the room Voldemort said, "Why didn't you ever tell me that you're gay?"

Quirrell's eyes teared up and he replied, "You harass me enough about me being girly, you didn't need to know that I was gay too. And please, please don't hurt me for not going for it with Cho, I feel bad enough already."

"It's okay, Quirrell."

"It-it is?"

"Sure! It's um, sort of cute. Got a crush on anyone?"

Quirrell blushed and fidgeted. "Yes."

"Who is he?"

"I can't tell you."

"Oh come on!"

"I can't tell you now, but when I get the guts to tell him how I feel you'll be the first to know."


End file.
